This invention relates to throttling, shifting gears, controlling smog, maximizing fuel efficiency and controlling speed of automotive vehicles. In particular, it relates to computerized methods and means for optimizing engine speed, gear ratio and acceleration rate for achieving and maintaining desired vehicle speeds.
High rates of pollution and fuel consumption per distance of travel in vehicles occur when engines that power the vehicles are either under-throttled or over-throttled for changes in speed. The engines do not function as efficiently. Consequently, a large portion of smog could be eliminated and fuel could be saved by optimizing engine speed and rate of change of engine speed in proportion to desired speeds of vehicles.
Previously, means for shifting gears and changing engine speeds of automobiles have been operated separately. Optimization of speed of the engine in proportion to speed of the vehicle and horsepower required have been left to drivers. Most drivers have little if any knowledge for optimizing speed of an engine for achieving and maintaining desired vehicle speeds. Throttling means are inadequate and engine performance factors are not detectable for the small portion of drivers who are knowledgeable and capable of optimizing engine speed per vehicle speed and power required. All drivers are left to change and to control engine speeds with means that are largely independent of engine efficiency per vehicle speed and gear ratio of automotive vehicles. All known speed-control and shift-control means leave drivers to determine performance efficiency of engines and to change engine speeds in proportion to vehicle speeds and gear ratios within wide ranges of operating conditions.
Examples of gear-changing means and throttling means separately from optimization of engine speeds are voluminous. In addition to basic throttling devices for carburetors and injectors in combination with either manual or automatic shifting means, some of the more recent means and methods for controlling engine speed and shifting independently of performance efficiency of engines are described in the following patent documents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,663, granted to Leonard, et al. on Apr. 26, 1994, describes a "geared transmission adapted to deliver torque from a throttle-controlled engine to a drive shaft" without reference to throttle control for efficiency of the engine per vehicle speed, engine speed and engine power. Nor do prior-art patents to which it is related and to which it refers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,665, granted to Sano, et al. on Apr. 26, 1994, describes a "control device for an automatic transmission" without addressing optimization of engine speed and power apart from what is achieved by automatic gearing in response to independent throttling by a driver of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,540, granted to Ishikawa, et al. on Jun. 8, 1993, provides methods for controlling a continuously variable transmission in relation to a throttle valve for optimizing control of engine power independently of fuel efficiency and exhaust smog of the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,880, granted to Sato, et al. on Aug. 10, 1993, teaches control of a stepless transmission, such as a belt drive, without reference to engine efficiency and smog factors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,482 granted to Okahara, et al. on Oct. 5, 1993, teaches system and methodology for controlling a continuously variable transmission with means for overriding automation factors, resulting in decrease rather than increase in engine efficiency.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,351 granted to Matsuoka, et al. on Jul. 13, 1993, provides shifting control related to rate of intake air which can be more detrimental than advantageous to engine efficiency and exhaust smog in relation to speed conditions.